Halloween Disaster
by DegrassiStory
Summary: What happens when Eli turns in to his costume and what would happen if Drew did too? BUT is that all?  Eclare and a bit of Ali/Drew.
1. Costume Pick out

**Not amazing. But I needed something to start it up. ENJOY my lovely readers.**

**(Kind of short also, but next chapter I will try to make way longer) **

**CLARES POV:**

"Here, how about these?" I walked over to Ali and looked at the Halloween costumes she was holding in disgust

"For me? I don't think so!" I said while showing her a nun costume

I felt embarrassed as people started to stare at Ali cracking up and rolling on the floor

"Get up" I whispered

"A...NUN?" she said while laughing and shouting

I quickly put the costume down and continued to look

"Clare. If you don't show any skin, Eli is just going to leave you like KC did" she said while following me

I just continued to browse like I didn't care but really I was worried to death inside

**ELIS POV:**

"So, dude what's Clare going to be?" Adam said while winking

"I don't know" I said while shrugging

"But you would like to know"

"Words in my mouth again. Really Adam?"

"Uh speaking of costumes, when are we going to get ours? Halloween is tonight you know?" Adam said irritated

"We can now, I guess. But just to shut you up!"

"BOOYAH!" Adam yelled

"Dude, booyah?" I said while raising an eyebrow

"Let's just get in your funeral car"

"Hearse" I corrected

He ignored me and jumped in anxiously while I started the car and found a good song.

**CLARES POV:**

"What are you doing on your phone Ali, aren't you going to find a costume" I said irritated

"Already did" she said while holding up a sexy cop costume "but I'd suggest you'd hurry up unless you want to see Eli and Adam here too"

"EXCUSE ME" I shouted, feeling my eyes pop out of my head

She showed me on her phone, Adams Facebook status and I started to run down the aisle's looking quicker than ever

"Here" She said while throwing me a costume "it's a Goth ballerina costume, enjoy"

I quickly looked at it then ran over to the dressing room

I was about to open the door when I heard loud rock music.. "Crap! There here!" I shouted

We quickly dove to the floor and started to crawl

"I swear Adam; you better find a costume here. This is the only Halloween store within an hour of my house" I heard Eli say while walking in

"Well, at least Ali and Clare were smart enough not to get there costume on the day of Halloween" Adam said while hitting Eli on the back

Eli ignored him and took out his phone and started…texting?

I then figured out I was wrong when I felt my phone vibrate and then Beethoven come on. We quickly crawled out the store and jumped onto our bikes. Eli knew my ring tone, so I had no doubt he knew we were there.

The 20 minute bike ride home went by quickly while thinking about him. But my thoughts got stopped when I heard Ali yell to open my door. And when I did Ali forced me to try on my costume. I went into my bathroom, took my clothes off and put it on. OH MY! IM GOING TO KILL ALI!

**Hope you liked it! It should get better as it goes on! **

**5 reviews = new chapter **


	2. Trick Or Treating

**EHH! Next chapter will be WAY WAY WAY more better! Promise**

**As long as I can make it for a before it gets crazy chapter. ENJOY**

**YOUR AMAZING aha**

**CLARES POV:**

I looked at my costume in the mirror in disgust. I looked like a slut!

I was wearing a white corset top with no sleeves and fake blood splattered all over it; it had black lace going down the middle and stopped at half of my belly-button. Then it had a black short tutu with ripped fish-nets. And took make matters worse she got an XS top when I'm a M so I went from a B to a D! I looked so…big. It was gross.

"I HATE YOU ALI!" I screamed at Ali while walking out of the bathroom

"WOW!" she said looking

"STOP IT! Do you think he will notice?" I said to Ali while crossing my arms

"Just…don't cross your arms…it makes matters worse" she said while giggling

"Why would you do this to me?" I said while my eyes started to water up "I look like a slut"

"HONEY? You don't look close to one! Got me?" she said while wiping my eyes

"Can we please go back?" I said while pouting

"I would say yes but check the time"

I looked at my phone and it was…8:30! I knew they were going to be over any minute!

Ali rushed to the bathroom and put on her make-up and costume then for me she put on black lipstick, eyeliner and threw glitter on me. As soon as we finished we heard a knock on the door, we ran to the door and it was Drew.

When Drew came in his eyes rested on me. But not my face, lower. I felt really under comfortable because even when Ali noticed and started to talk he looked at her and back to…and so on. Eli please come already.

**ELIS POV:**

I had turned off Morty, grabbed our pillow cases and headed to the door. I just walked in because it was un-locked. The first person I saw was Drew and I noticed he was staring at Clare so I slapped him beside the head. I then looked at Ali and smiled. But then I looked at Clare.

"Nice Out-"I started to say but then noticed…them

I kept staring and felt her getting UN comfortable, because she had crossed her arms and looked around while biting her lip. But that had just made it worse.

"You look pretty Clare" I said while staring at Ali

"Thanks, I like your vampire costume…and your werewolf costume drew" she said while looking at Ali concerned

"Thanks" Drew said and I nodded

"AH. Let's go outside, WERE ITS DARK" Ali said while grabbing Clare's hand and walking in front of us

"What do we do" I said to Drew pointing to Clare

"Her rack looks good!" drew said while whispering enthusiastically

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND" I said while glaring at Drew

"Sorry"

We remained silent until the girls ran up to a house and we followed. It was a teenage boy.

He gave two pieces of candy to Ali, one to me, one to Drew, and six to Clare. She blushed and hardly looked at me most of the time we were trick-or-treating. I ran up to her and motioned Ali to go with Drew.

"Are you ok?" I said while putting my arm around her

She took a deep breath and said "Yeah"

"I'm sorry. I should have been looking into your beautiful blue eyes instead" I said while watching her blush and we joined the other two.

We went to more houses then took a break and stopped at a fortunate place. We all walked in and paid for the girls to be read, and Ali went first.

The lady started "Ali, tonight you might be in great danger when the full moon hits and its midnight. Hide, a dog is coming"

Ali laughed and pushed Clare next

"Clare, the red on your outfit will soon be real. Sink your thoughts into this"  
Clare had gotten up and we all walked out and laughed.

"Waste of money" I said and we started to walk

I checked my phone and the clock had just struck, 12:00.

**Just to let you know the story is only going to be like 4 chapters SORRY! But the next chapter… Things are going to get…CRAZY! **

**5 reviews = new chapter**


	3. The Crazies

**THIS IS THE END! :( **

**Sorrry! But I'm going to work on a new story soon! Hopefully as good as you said this one was? Ha-ha**

ELI'S POV:

It had been 12 o'clock and they all agreed to go home in an hour. We were exhausted and our pillow cases must have weighed 10 pounds! So I didn't complain. But since we only had an hour left I knew it was time to make my move.

I turned to Clare and kissed her; I bit her bottom lip lightly but then bit harder and felt her blood rushing into my mouth. I kept biting when she pulled away.

"ELI? What the heck" I looked down at her lip to see it gushing out blood.

I didn't know why I bit that hard but I liked the taste, and couldn't stop! I wiped my mouth feeling sharpness against my hand. I took out my mirror to see what it was… and I had fangs.

CLARES POV:

I didn't understand, why did Eli bite that hard? Was he trying to suck my blood? My eyes must have popped out of my head when I thought the last part. Could he of wanted to? Nah. Eli was not a vampire. I again looked at him to see fangs. Or was he…

"Come here" he said while glaring at me

"No" I said while backing up even more

"Let me TASTE YOU!" he said while now screaming

"HEY HEARSE DUDES! BACK OFF? GOT ME?" Ali said while now getting in his face but Drew holding her back

"You will not get away" Eli said as he stomped away angrily

I stood there in shock for a little until Ali came over to comfort me. While she was in the process of hugging me as tight as she could I noticed something.

"Drew, are you alright" I asked nervously while looking into his yellow eyes.

"Never better" he said confidently

"Is it just me or did you like just grow a bunch of hair?" Ali said while laughing

He started to growl and we backed away. He started to grow more and more hair by each second. Until he was completely covered.

"We got to go" Ali said while pulling me and running

Drew had chased us and caught up. He grabbed Ali and ran with her.

I didn't know what to do so I went to grab my phone and dialed 911.

But someone stopped me.

ELIS POV:

"What do you think you're doing…Clare bear?" I said to her devilishly

She continued to type behind her back so I grabbed her phone and threw it. I didn't feel like myself.

"Please Eli. Don't do this" She said with tears in her eyes

DREWS POV:

I threw her in an alley way and walked towards her.

"I don't want to do this" I said

"Then don't, please Drew, don't"

"I HAVE TO"

"HELP ME!" she screamed helplessly

But I jumped on her and scratched her leg to shut her up. I looked at her face to see even more tears. She looked like she would run out of water inside of her if she kept crying at this pace. I growled and tried not to focus on her hyperventilating and crying.  
So I crawled over to her, opened my mouth and…

I couldn't do this. I don't know what possessed thing had gotten into my body but my love for this girl over powered it. I now started to rub her leg at the same time. I was hoping it would of gone on forever, but then…I felt danger.

ELIS POV:

I started to doubt doing this to her but then I felt the evil over powering me and I went for it.

I stuck my teeth in her neck, but only an inch so far until I was pushed off of her by someone.

"ELI. NO! STOP!" I saw drew say

"NEVER" I tried to jump on her again but was tackled

"This isn't you"

I then looked into the eyes of Clare, those sad blue eyes and I knew I couldn't do this.

I jumped beside her and hugged her. Hugged her so tightly I felt like she was going to explode.

She retracted from my hug and got up to hug Ali.

We all walked home in silence. I drove Drew home then Ali.

When I pulled into Clare's driveway I got out with her.

"Clare" I said looking into her big blue eyes

"Y-y-y-yes" she stuttered to say

"I love you"

"You a-a-lmost killed me"

"Clare. I love you more than the world. You're the most beautiful girl in the world. And I don't know how I almost messed that up. It wasn't me tonight, Just please I couldn't live without myself if you weren't mine. Just please forgi-"

I was cut off by Clare kissing me, but I didn't mind.

"I believe you" she said while once again kissing me for a long period of time

Hmm, one month of going out with her and we are already making out, imagine 5 months...BOW CHICKA WOW WOW.

**10reviews = new story**

**Who would I be if I wasn't a greedy writer?:) Love you all! **


End file.
